


God's Away On Business

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Headfirst for Halos [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Crossroad Deals, Demons, Gen, Hunters, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek will do anything to save his sister. Selling his soul is just the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Away On Business

Derek breaks every speed limit on the way to the old dirt road by the water tower where the mill road crosses it. Parking his Camaro, he pops the trunk and bypasses the munitions and rock salt to take out a shovel and small tin box.

He makes his way to the crossroads, his shoulders tense with worry. He takes a shuddering breath before he starts digging a shallow pit. He's oddly detached from emotion when he buries the last shred of his childhood, the only thing to survive the Hale fire all those years ago, a tin Justice League lunchbox. He filled it with graveyard dirt, a recent passport photo of himself and more hoodoo than he's ever been comfortable handling. His leather jacket is still stained with Laura's blood, the coppery smell grounding him and steeling his resolve. With the box buried at the crossroads, he waits, the only company is a distant howl of a wolf. The night air is cool, chilling him despite his leather jacket.

Ten minutes pass. Then another five. He's half tempted to dig up the box from it's shallow grave. This was his Hail Mary. He doesn't know what he will do if this doesn't work.

"This is fucking bullshit. Come on already. Show your face," he growls to the sky.

"Got quite the mouth on you," comments a voice behind him.

Startled, Derek turns, his gun in hand before he knows it. The man between his cross-hairs is younger than Derek by a couple of years, maybe twenty-three, and hasn't quite lost that boyish look. His demeanor is not imposing in the very least, with his garish plaid shirt and jeans. He looks like a college kid Derek wouldn't have had no qualms hustling money from any other day. But appearances are deceiving when his warm brown eyes flicker to pitch black and the only thing keeping Derek from emptying his clip into him is that he needs his help.

"You're late," Derek grits out.

"Am I?" the demon says casually. "Had some business to attend to, you know how it is. Are you going to put that down?"

Derek begrudgingly lowers his gun, his finger still on the trigger.

"I need to make a deal."

"Well, duh," says the demon, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Derek wants to shoot him on principle. The demons he's dealt with aren't usually this calm.

"My sister, I want her back," he demands.

The demon's eyes shutter and if Derek didn't know any better, he looks upset.

"It's always about a girl, isn't it?" the demon muses, looking at the sky.

Derek favors his left hand with his gun and sticks out his right hand between them. "My soul is all yours. And all you got to do is bring Laura back. And give me ten years - ten years, and then you come for me."

The demon snorts. "I guess you haven't heard. But it doesn't work that way. My deal, my rules."

"That's the same deal as everybody else."

He's met poor suckers who've dealt with crossroad demons before. The story is always the same. Ten years.

"I don't know who you've dealt with in the past but I don't work that way."

"Nine years."

"It doesn't work that way," the demon huffs in frustration. "Contrary to popular belief, deals like this have consequences."

"I know the risks."

"Do you?" snorts the demon.

"Are you going to take my soul or not?" Derek cocks his gun. "I'll go through you, until one of you deals with me."

"No you won't," smiles the demon pityingly. "King of the Crossroads, here. No one's going to deal with you. And that peashooter you have won't kill me."

"Okay, five years. Five years, and my bill comes due. That's my last offer - five years or no deal," Derek says desperately.

Sighing the demon leans into Derek's personal space, straightening Derek's jacket. "Your family would be better off if they weren't so self-sacrificing." His black eyes bore into Derek's and it takes everything Derek's lived through not to flinch. He gets the feeling the demon is judging him. "Look, I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say? I got a blind spot for underdogs."

Derek's shoulders relax. "You'll bring her back?"

"Yeah, and because I'm such a _saint_ , I'll give you one year." Derek's mouth opens to argue but the demon continues talking. "And one year only. But here's the thing. If you try and welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off. Laura drops dead and you'll go on your merry way. Deal?"

The demon's onyx eyes alight with something Derek can't place, his brow arched in an unspoken challenge. Derek grabs the demon's shoulders before he can change his mind and kisses him to seal the deal. Their teeth clack together in an awkward embrace. Derek feels a subtle shift in his chest. An ancient thrum of power.

Looking back, their first kiss was anything but romantic.

\---

Derek's taillights are barely past the water tower before before the demon realizes he's not alone. His fingers rubbing the stubble burn left by the impromptu deal.

"I know what you're doing," declares a girl with auburn locks, stepping into the moonlight from the shadows. Her eyes pitch black, making her bright red smile more wicked than it was.

"I'm not doing anything," sighs the demon, dropping his hand to his side. "Except my job. Making deals. Ferrying souls."

"You make deals with people already well on their way to hell, hardly evil. And I've never seen a demon try to make a deal sound so unattractive," says the girl, circling the demon, twisting a stray curl between her dainty fingers, her white summer dress swaying in the wind. She shoots him a pitying look. "You can't save them."

"Someone has to," he sighs, looking up at the night sky.

"Poor Stiles, still trying, even after falling," she says, frowning. "They won't take you back, you know. They want this just as bad as we do."

"We? Didn't know you jumped on the apocalypse bandwagon, Lydia," says Stiles, his eyes shifting back to a warm hazel.

"One has to keep up appearances," glares Lydia, tossing her hair behind her milky white shoulder. "Unlike some people."

"Don't worry about me," says Stiles.

"Someone has to," murmurs Lydia, her eyes flickering back to a dark green. "I got you in this mess after all."

Stiles has nothing to say to that.

\---

"Derek, what did you do?" gasps Laura, her shirt lifted up in the back to allow her hands to examine her back in the dingy motel mirror, as Derek enters the room. There is a bright pink scar from where the KA-BAR was stabbed into her spine. Slicing through her like butter.

Derek stares at her in disbelief. He crosses the room and pulls her into a bone-crushing hug. Laura's voice getting more wrecked as she clutches at his arm, her nails digging into his shoulder blades.

"Tell me you didn't."

His fingers press down where Kate Argent stuck the knife into his sister's back. Derek keeps seeing her cold lifeless body in the mud. His uncle had to knock him out to get him to let go of her cold body. But now it's like it never happened.

"I did what needed to be done," he says, stonily.

"No," she says, pulling away from him. Her tears flow silently, as her eyes harden. She smacks him across the face. Derek doesn't regret it. She's alive. Alight with righteous fury.

Derek can still feel the phantom touch of the demon. Odd for a demon's lips to taste of salt.

\---

He's got a year. And there's work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I had like a whole plot idea where Stiles is a demon for this but figured I should post something before I forgot I even wrote something. Which happens a lot. But I always wanted to write a Supernatural fusion with Teen Wolf. So here's me, trying to combine two of my loves together in an unholy romance. Possible sequel in the works, depends on what you all think about this foray into hunters and demons, oh my! Unbeta'd so be kind, comments are love! ♥ And if you can't spot the flagrant Supernatural references, dialogue and plot points, then we can't hang out anymore.


End file.
